


when we were young

by kidultness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sleeping at Last, Romantic Friendship, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidultness/pseuds/kidultness
Summary: Quando crianças, Joshua e Jeonghan eram melhores amigos. Jeonghan sempre sentiu algo muito forte pelo amigo e, apesar de não saber definir, ele ao menos achava ser recíproco, porém, quando volta de uma longa viagem, Joshua já não se lembra mais dele.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	when we were young

Aos 8 anos, Jeonghan estava brincando sozinho no parque do condomínio em que morava. Ele acabava de se mudar para o lugar, então não tinha feito qualquer amigo no momento. O pequeno garoto se distraia com a areia quando, do outro lado do parque, os olhos de outro garoto encontraram os seus. Ambos sorriram. Mais tarde descobriria que o nome do outro rapazinho era Joshua.

Joshua então, deixou no chão os brinquedos que segurava e caminhou até Jeonghan. Naquele tempo, Jeonghan ficou um pouco nervoso ao ver o menino desconhecido se aproximar. Por mais que um carnaval estivesse acontecendo dentro de sua barriga, Jeonghan esperou calmamente enquanto ainda mergulhava as mãos na areia suja do parque. O garoto convidou o recém chegado para brincar com seus amigos. Jeonghan, logo de primeira, gostou do tom de voz do mais novo amigo e ficou sereno ao olhar de perto nos olhos de Joshua. Entendeu que o menino era especial.

Na mesma tarde, Jeonghan conheceu outros garotos e até garotas, todos eram muito divertidos e o acolheram como ninguém havia feito antes, entretanto, seus olhos acompanhavam apenas Joshua. O jovenzinho, também de 8 anos, encantava a todos, inclusive a Jeonghan, com seu sorriso radiante. Todas as outras crianças pareciam gostar de Joshua e, de certa maneira, Jeonghan quis ser como ele.

Jeonghan contaria sobre as novas amizades para sua mãe no caminho de volta para casa se não fosse por Joshua caminhando logo a frente. A atenção de seus pequenos olhos fora toda para o menino. Se perguntou onde ele poderia morar, como deveria ser a porta de sua casa, se o jardim era bem cuidado... Mais alguns metros de caminhada e descobriu que Joshua morava na casa amarela ao lado da sua. Eram vizinhos. Sorriu, feliz. O coração fez algo esquisito quando Joshua olhou para trás e acenou para Jeonghan, que acenou de volta.

Que sorte morar ao lado do menino mais admirante que já vira.

⋆⋆⋆

Um ano passou e os dois garotos, agora com 9 anos, continuaram a amizade, ficaram ainda mais próximos. Um não era visto sem o outro estar logo ao lado, não ficavam distantes nem mesmo nos dias de gripe. Era um pelo outro. Depois de um certo tempo, perceberam que a companhia do outro já bastava. As outras crianças nunca mais brincaram com Joshua ou Jeonghan.

Em um ano, brincaram juntos de todas as brincadeiras que conheciam, inventavam algumas, inclusive. Joshua era tão gentil com Jeonghan que decidiu chamá-lo de "melhor amigo de todos os tempos". E realmente eram.

Uma vez, os pais de Joshua convidaram Jeonghan para ir à praia com eles, foi nesse dia que o menino pôde conhecer o quarto do amigo. Ao deitar-se no colchão colocado ao chão, observou poucos detalhes do pequeno cômodo: havia pôsteres de super-heróis colados nas paredes azuis e histórias em quadrinhos na estante branca. Pensou em perguntar se podiam ler alguma juntos, mas deixou para outro dia. Assim que a luz fora apagada, notou os adesivos de estrelas grudados no teto brilharem. Estava feliz. Era como se realmente estivesse no céu, afinal um anjo dormia ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos enquanto sorria quietinho.

Ao chegarem na praia, Jeonghan hesitou em mostrar o corpo desnudo perto de Joshua, o amigo parecia tão mais bonito que ele. O garoto, que percebeu a insegurança de Jeonghan, soltou um "'tá tudo bem!" de forma aconchegante e correu em direção ao mar. Jeonghan concluiu que Joshua poderia estar certo, logo depois jogou a camiseta na areia e seguiu os passos do colega.

Quando acharam uma concha, prometeram nunca guardar segredos um do outro. E Joshua realmente cumpriu a promessa; semanas depois, contou para Jeonghan que achava uma colega de turma bonita. Jeonghan não entendeu o que aconteceu com o seu coração, mas ele doía um cadinho. Por que Joshua não o achava bonito também? Quis chorar, porém sorriu, afinal de contas eram amigos, e Jeonghan, como amigo de Joshua, deveria estar feliz assim como ele estava.

Mais tarde, quis ir ao hospital porque não se sentia bem. Anos depois, descobriria que ciúmes não é uma doença como gripe, não existe remédio para ele.

⋆⋆⋆

No próximo ano, o avô de Joshua partiu. Jeonghan ficava triste em ver Joshua chorando, não ver um sorriso nos lábios de Joshua era igual a não poder assistir aos seus desenhos favoritos. Era desesperador não conseguir ajudá-lo da maneira que desejava, mas Jeonghan deu o seu melhor. Assim como todos os dias, não saiu do lado do amigo e o abraçou quando achou necessário. Eles liam quadrinhos quando estavam cheios da televisão, brincavam de cartas quando as mãos estavam doendo de tanto desenhar, contavam histórias quando estavam enjoados de todas as outras coisas.

Jeonghan e Joshua não saíram para brincar por três dias, porém, mesmo com o sol radiando pela janela, Jeonghan não se incomodou, afinal ele tinha o motivo de sua alegria sentado pertinho de si.

O aniversário de Joshua chegou. Ao fazer seu pedido antes de assoprar a vela, pediu que Jeonghan não fosse viajar igual tinham lhe contado sobre o avô. Ambos sabiam que revelar pedidos de aniversário poderia ser perigoso, porém, eles tinham uma promessa que era mais importante do que isso. Jeonghan ficou feliz ao saber que Joshua o queria por perto. Sorrindo, prometeu não deixar o amigo. Joshua deu o primeiro pedaço para Jeonghan, que comeu contente.

Infelizmente, Jeonghan não pôde cumprir a promessa de aniversário, ele e os pais precisavam ir embora. Não sabia ao certo se Canadá era realmente longe, deduziu que sim. Contar a novidade infeliz para Joshua foi a coisa mais difícil que fez na época. O menino sentiu seu coraçãozinho doer novamente, odiava quando se sentia assim, pois era um sinal de que algo triste acontecera, e ele não gostava de coisas tristes.

"Sentirei sua falta, Hannie." foi a última coisa que ouviu de Joshua. "Eu também sentirei sua falta, Joshuji." foi a última coisa que falou para Joshua.

Joshua era a pessoa que mais fazia Jeonghan feliz. Tudo era melhor com Joshua. Imaginava o futuro e Joshua estava lá, as brincadeiras só tinham graça se Joshua participava também, os desenhos tinham mais cor se fosse Joshua que os tivesse pintado, o dia ficava mais bonito se Joshua estivesse feliz, mesmo que as ruas estivessem sendo molhadas pela chuva. A melhor parte do seu dia era Joshua, a melhor parte de sua noite era saber que no dia seguinte veria Joshua novamente. Tudo era Joshua.

Embarcando no avião, sentiu que estava o deixando para trás, então prometeu para si mesmo, baixinho, sem contar para ninguém, que voltaria para o seu "melhor amigo de todos os tempos". 

⋆⋆⋆

Jeonghan se lembra da primeira vez que subiu em um avião, ele tinha 10 anos e seu destino era o Canadá. Foi um dia inesquecível, mas não porque ele estava ansioso, foi um dia inesquecível de um jeito ruim. Ele ainda se lembra de como estava com vontade de vomitar, mesmo que seu estômago estivesse vazio. Jeonghan ficava angustiado ao cogitar ficar sem o sorriso delicado de Joshua. Foi o dia mais vazio de sua vida.

Seu maior medo era que Joshua o esquecesse, visto que Jeonghan jamais o esqueceria, isso não seria justo. Pensou todas as noites sobre os dias que brincavam juntos. O dia em que se conheceram ficava em _loop_ nas lembranças. Joshua continuou presente mesmo tão longe.

Fazia dois anos que haviam se mudado. Jeonghan acordou e percebeu que Joshua não era mais a primeira coisa que pensava, ele já não se lembrava direito de como o rosto do amigo era. O que estava acontecendo? Chorou, desesperado, como se alguém tivesse morrido, mas, de fato, Joshua estava morrendo em suas memórias. O garoto correu para o quarto dos pais e procurou algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era. Foram caixas e mais caixas espalhadas pelo chão, até achar algo valioso: uma foto. Ele e Joshua sorrindo no mesmo parque em que se conheceram. Respirou, aliviado.

Foram dias intensos, mais precisamente sete anos. Não houve um dia em que Jeonghan não pensasse em Joshua e em como sentia falta dele, sua ausência deixara um buraco fundo em sua vida. Ele é realmente especial. Jeonghan, em nenhum momento, esqueceu da promessa que fez para si mesmo e economizou cada moedinha, cada dinheirinho que conseguiu e finalmente pôde retornar. Iria voltar por alguns meses e veria Joshua.

Os pais de Jeonghan nunca venderam a casa no condomínio em que moraram, ao invés disso, cederam o lugar à irmã de sua mãe. Graças a isso, pediu um espaço na antiga casa e felizmente obteve uma resposta positiva. Não se lembra de sequer ter tido qualquer contato com a tia, entretanto, a mulher pareceu ser uma boa pessoa pelo telefone.

Jeonghan adentra o antigo condomínio junto a tia. Ele está tão ansioso que seu estômago pula de alegria dentro de seu corpo. Ao andar pelas ruas residenciais, nota que ainda lembra onde cada coisa fica. Para chegar ao parquinho, por exemplo, basta virar à esquerda e caminhar um pouco mais; Jeonghan, então, dá uma desculpa esfarrapada à tia e anda depressa, seguindo as crianças logo a frente. É um sentimento esquisito, como se tivesse voltado no tempo e está revivendo o dia em que ainda não conhecia ninguém.

Com exceção dos brinquedos velhos que foram trocados por novos, nada mudou. Jeonghan tem muitas boas lembranças e consegue se lembrar de cada uma delas. Nos balanços ouviu a risada genuína de Joshua; seu rosto inteiro acompanha o riso e parece ainda mais angelical. No escorregador sentiu ciúmes pela primeira vez. No gira-gira Joshua elogiou o novo corte de cabelo de Jeonghan, e o mesmo sorriu, envergonhado.

— Jeonghan? Jeonghan, querido, quanto tempo! — O garoto leva um tempo para reconhecer a mulher, mas logo percebe que se trata da mãe de Joshua.

— Oi! — responde entusiasmado — Quem é a menininha?

— Essa aqui — ela pega a menina que começa a chorar no colo — é Olivia. Você sabe, algumas coisas aconteceram e me casei de novo. — A mulher ri, um pouco sem jeito.

— Entendo. — Jeonghan, na verdade, não entende. Ela e o pai de Joshua pareciam se dar tão bem, porém prefere não insistir no assunto. — Quantos anos Olivia tem?

— Quantos anos você tem, Olivia? — ela direciona a pergunta para a criança com cara emburrada. Olivia mostra três dedos para Jeonghan. — Ela está fazendo aniversário hoje e vamos fazer um bolo mais tarde. O que acha de ir com sua mãe? Podemos pôr o papo em dia.

— Na verdade, voltei sozinho, mas eu aceito o convite mesmo assim.

— Ótimo, peço para Joshua — a mulher pausa, parece se repreender por ter dito algo que não deveria. — Pode aparecer por lá quando anoitecer.

O coração de Jeonghan palpita rápido, ele quer gritar e pedir para vê-lo, mas só assente e vai embora. Por que a mãe de Joshua não quer falar sobre ele? Uma ansiedade aparece em seu peito. Imagina milhões de coisas que podem ter acontecido a Joshua e seu coração aperta. Amedrontado, vai direto para a rua que antes morava. A casa amarela agora é verde e, assim que para em frente a ela, pensa em tocar a campainha, mas acha melhor não, prefere esperar até mais tarde.

Já na sua antiga casa, alguns móveis são novos, outros foram deixados pela família — a mesinha de centro que possui uma marca de copo no vidro, por exemplo. O seu quarto agora é o quarto de visitas, que, segundo sua tia, nunca foi ocupado. Jeonghan se sente confortado ao notar que os rabiscos que fez na janela ainda estão ali, entretanto, ainda é esquisito estar tão vazio e branco. Era o seu quarto, mas é como se nunca tivesse sido.

Jeonghan deixa as malas no chão e se joga na cama que um dia foi sua, o colchão parece estar mais duro do que costumava ser. Olhando para o teto em branco, se lembra das vezes em que Joshua veio visitá-lo em dias gripados e das vezes em que brincavam de contar histórias enquanto chovia do lado de fora. São muitas lembranças e Joshua está presente em boa parte delas.

⋆⋆⋆

Jeonghan fica pronto bem antes do anoitecer, não pode negar que está muito inquieto para finalmente poder ir à casa ao lado. Vestiu sua melhor roupa: uma camiseta branca, uma jaqueta rosa por cima, seu jeans preferido e tênis branco. Passou o perfume mais cheiroso que trouxe e tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos, que agora estão loiros. A cada meio minuto confere o horário no celular, concorda consigo mesmo em sair exatamente às 7 horas.

Durante essas horas de espera dentro de casa, reparou que sua tia passa mais tempo dentro do próprio quarto do que fora dele. Jeonghan aproveita para ocupar a sala e esperar como se cada segundo durasse o mesmo que um ano para passar. Ainda tem tempo de ligar para seus pais e conversar sobre o voo que teve, conseguindo se distrair por certos minutos. 

Está muito impaciente e frenético. Na verdade, gostaria que tudo fosse como era antes, porém sabe que muito tempo passou. Agora ele e Joshua são como dois estranhos.

A campainha toca. Jeonghan espera até ter certeza de que não é alguém que sua tia esteja esperando, porém ela continua dentro do quarto, com a porta fechada, talvez até trancada. O garoto se levanta do sofá e caminha até a entrada, ele só não esperava que Joshua estivesse do outro lado da porta.

É uma pessoa completamente diferente, está mais alto, mais magro e com a aparência mais velha do que imaginou. No entanto, Jeonghan sempre reconhecerá o olhar de Joshua, não importa o quão diferente o outro estiver.

Jeonghan não sabe o que fazer, não acontece do jeito que ele esperava que fosse. Por muitos anos pensou que Joshua manteria a feição angelical, por diversas noites sonhou com a cena de um abraço. Ao ver que a realidade é outra, Jeonghan fica parado e todas as palavras que havia ensaiado não saem.

Do que Jeonghan consegue observar, Joshua está usando uma camiseta branca, jeans preto rasgado e, nos pés, coturno marrom escuro, mas não é isso que chama atenção. Joshua cobriu o antebraço esquerdo e o pescoço com tatuagens, usa piercings do lado direito do lábio inferior, na sobrancelha esquerda e mais um no septo. Ao invés de brincos, Joshua usa alargadores pretos na orelha.

— Você é mudo, garoto? — o outro indaga, ríspido — Vem, minha mãe te chamou.

E Jeonghan o segue, sem questionar.

Jeonghan sempre soube que estranharia o Joshua de sete anos depois, porque pessoas envelhecem, é natural, ele não estaria com o mesmo físico de uma criança. Contudo, não considerou que ele se tornaria alguém com uma aura diferente. Quando fitou os olhos de Joshua pela primeira vez, pôde sentir sua energia positiva. Quando ouviu sua voz, era como se aquele som o acalmasse. Dessa vez, quando encara os olhos de Joshua, não consegue achar aquela mesma energia, e sua voz já não tem o mesmo efeito calmante.

Jeonghan prefere pensar que, apesar das circunstâncias, o seu melhor amigo de infância ainda está ali. Não sabe ao certo onde, entretanto, ainda sente algo diferente quando está ao seu lado, algo bom, que dá vontade de sorrir.

A festinha segue normal por mais ou menos uma hora. Jeonghan responde todas as dúvidas da mãe de Joshua e ainda reencontra algumas crianças que costumavam fazer parte do seu círculo de amigos. Yoohyeon, por exemplo, aos 15 anos, conseguiu reconhecimento nacional por um projeto científico realizado por ela. Minhyuk, por outro lado, engravidou uma menina mais velha, o bebê nascerá em dois meses. Nem o pai ou padrasto de Joshua estão presentes, ele também não. Jeonghan o procura na sala de estar durante todo o tempo e não o encontra.

O banheiro do primeiro andar está ocupado e parece que a pessoa não irá sair tão cedo; Jeonghan, então, decide ir ao do segundo andar. Ainda se lembra onde cada cômodo fica e, mesmo que não se lembrasse, as casas do condomínio seguem um padrão, a sua possui a mesma arquitetura.

Assim que sai do banheiro, para em frente ao quarto de Joshua. A porta está encostada e a curiosidade dentro de seu peito está lhe matando. Com um toque cauteloso, Jeonghan empurra a porta calmamente, como se estivesse cometendo um crime. Está vazio. Respira, aliviado. Os pôsteres saíram da parede, que antes era azul e agora é cinza. A única coisa que se manteve igual foram os adesivos de estrelas grudados no teto, Jeonghan acha isso adorável, de certa forma. Talvez Joshua não tenha mudado tanto assim.

O garoto, distraído com as lembranças que o invadem, é empurrado para dentro do quarto, o fazendo levar um susto. A porta é fechada logo em seguida. Sete anos depois, Joshua e Jeonghan estão ocupando novamente o mesmo quarto que costumavam passar horas juntos.

— Quem é você? — Joshua se aproxima cada vez mais, até Jeonghan ser encurralado por seus braços na parede. De perto, percebe-se que a tatuagem do pescoço é um dragão e a do antebraço são flores. Ambas bonitas, ambas interessantes. — Por que você está aqui?

— Você não se lembra? — Jeonghan pergunta, tenso e receoso com a resposta.

— Do quê?

— Qualquer coisa — sua voz embarga. Ele segura as lágrimas dos olhos a todo custo, seria vergonhoso chorar logo agora. — Você não sabe quem eu sou?

— Posso tentar lembrar — é a última coisa que Joshua fala antes de beijá-lo.

Jeonghan se surpreende com o movimento repentino, mas não recua. É calmo, gentil, macio e o gosto é como menta. Cada vez que sente o piercing labial de Joshua, sua pele arrepia. Os músculos, que antes estavam tensos, agora relaxam. Dentro de si está tudo explodindo, uma mistura de sentimentos inexplicáveis, mas lá no fundo, bem no fundinho, ele está feliz. Eles se separam e no segundo seguinte Jeonghan já sente falta dos lábios de Joshua colado aos seus.

— É... Eu não te conheço, sinto muito. — Joshua se afasta, dando as costas e indo em direção à porta. — Eu nunca beijei uma boca como a sua. — Antes de sair do quarto, ele olha para Jeonghan e acrescenta: — Isso foi um elogio — Dá uma piscada e finalmente sai.

Jeonghan continua transtornado no quarto. Ele sabe que Joshua sempre foi especial, e continua sendo, porém, nunca parou para pensar sobre o sentimento que tem pelo amigo. É um sentimento bom e não tinha motivos para questioná-lo, agora tem. É estranho, porque eles são amigos. Beijá-lo sempre pareceu loucura. Talvez passou todo esse tempo desorientado e agora foi lhe dado um caminho.

De qualquer maneira, não importa, o que Jeonghan mais temia aconteceu: Joshua não se lembra dele. É como se o seu chão tivesse caído, porque se é esse o caso, a amizade dos dois nunca foi importante para Joshua como é para ele. Não é justo. Ele se dedicou tanto para poder rever o amigo e, quando finalmente pôde, é como se tivesse sido em vão, parece que todo o esforço não valeu a pena. Só que Jeonghan não pensa em desistir, ele não vai abandonar o amigo mais uma vez, seu coração jamais o deixaria. As estrelas no teto do quarto de Joshua dizem que ele não esqueceu, e Jeonghan acredita nelas fielmente. 

Felizmente, a comemoração não seguiu por muito tempo. Logo após a cena no quarto, cantaram o parabéns. Jeonghan não gosta de bolos, portanto vai embora logo em seguida. Ele acena para todos presentes na sala, dá um último parabéns para Olivia e sai pela porta. Na frente da casa, Joshua está em pé, parado e fumando um cigarro. ᴀɢᴏʀᴀ ᴇʟᴇ ꜰᴜᴍᴀ _,_ pensa.

Jeonghan entra em uma discussão com ele mesmo, pois tem algumas opções: ele pode a) passar reto; b) falar um "tchau" em alto e bom tom; ou c) apenas acenar com a cabeça. Está tão nervoso, suas pernas parecem ter desaprendido como caminhar normalmente. Resolve que deve apenas acenar com a cabeça, lançar um sorriso e seguir seu caminho. Mas Joshua abre a boca antes, atrapalhando todo o seu roteiro.

— Qual é o seu nome, garoto? — pergunta, soltando a fumaça junto com as palavras. Jeonghan acha a cena curiosamente sexy.

— Você deveria saber. — Joshua arqueia uma das sobrancelhas e sorri de canto, Jeonghan sente o coração palpitar ao ponto de querer explodir. Logo percebe o tom seco que usou e tenta se corrigir. — É Jeonghan.

Hong vai em direção a Jeonghan e passa por ele, esbarrando os ombros um no outro. Jeonghan sente um choque percorrer por todo o corpo, ele jura que o coração parou por alguns milésimos. Suas pernas não obedecem, elas apenas seguem o menino a sua frente. Não sabe se é bem-vindo, mas tem certeza de que o Joshua de 10 anos ainda está ali e ele de modo algum iria recusar a sua companhia.

Ambos seguem em silêncio. Jeonghan um pouco intimidado, Joshua ocupado demais terminando seu cigarro. Ao olhar em volta, reconhece o caminho, estão indo para o parque. Jeonghan lembra que quando eram crianças, não teve a oportunidade de ver o lugar de noite, mas sempre teve curiosidade. Mesmo que o outro não lembre uma vírgula da infância, ele está feliz de poder realizar esse antigo desejo com Joshua. 

Jeonghan está frustrado e chateado. Não admite que Joshua esqueceu do que viveram juntos. No fundo, tem esperança de que o amigo se lembrará de tudo a qualquer momento, assim como nos filmes, e eles poderão voltar a ter a amizade de antes.

Ele tinha tantas novidades para contar, tantas histórias para compartilhar, ensaiou o diálogo para todas as conversas, mas Joshua não parece muito interessado em ouvir nenhuma delas. O desinteresse do outro o deixa aborrecido, apesar de estar bem ao lado de quem sentiu saudades, ainda falta algo, o buraco não foi preenchido completamente. Está com Joshua, mas é como se não estivesse. É uma situação incômoda. 

O céu está limpo e muito estrelado, a lua aparenta estar maior do que o de costume. É uma bela vista noturna e Joshua dá um toque especial a toda essa beleza. Jeonghan não sabe dizer o que está mais admirável: Joshua ou o céu.

Hong vai direto para o gira-gira, ele se senta com as pernas viradas para o lado de fora e pega o maço de cigarro no bolso de trás da calça. Jeonghan observa e, preocupado, pondera a quantidade de vezes que o amigo fuma por dia. Ele se senta ao lado de Joshua, mantendo uma distância segura entre seus corpos, já que o toque do outro tem efeitos inusitados sobre si.

— Quando você começou a fumar?

Jeonghan hesita, mas quebra o silêncio. Joshua o encara bem dentro de seus olhos, desestabilizando sua postura.

— Ano passado — responde enquanto acende outro cigarro. Joshua traga a fumaça e oferece para Jeonghan, que recusa. — Você não tem curiosidade de saber como é?

— Só um pouco.

Em um movimento ligeiro, Joshua se levanta e passa a perna direita por cima de Jeonghan, se sentando em seu colo. Ele está perto, próximo até demais. Os olhos de Jeonghan tentam olhar para longe, mas a boca de Joshua ganha uma atenção especial quase impossível de evitar. Os piercings de Joshua refletem a luz da lua, complicando ainda mais a tarefa de não encarar seus detalhes. Jeonghan paralisa, porém, por dentro tudo está um turbilhão de emoções.

— Me segura, caralho.

Jeonghan volta à realidade e envolve Joshua em seus braços, segurando as costas do amigo para ele não cair. Ele sente as mãos e as pernas tremerem, mas finge que nada de anormal está acontecendo. Não tem nada de mais em Joshua estar sentado em seu colo, certo?

— Abre a boca — Joshua ordena, Jeonghan obedece — Não tanto, garoto.

Joshua puxa a fumaça do cigarro, se aproxima ainda mais — se é que é possível — e a sopra dentro da boca de Jeonghan. O sabor mentolado invade a garganta de Jeonghan, que não tem chances de explorar a sensação por mais tempo uma vez que Joshua emenda um beijo logo em seguida.

A boca de Joshua não é mais um mistério, portanto, senti-la novamente é ainda mais prazeroso. É impressionante como ele se sente relaxado quando os lábios de Joshua tocam os seus, ele esquece tudo em volta, é como se existisse apenas os dois no mundo inteiro. Isso é bom.

— É assim — Joshua se afasta e encara Jeonghan. Se o ambiente estivesse mais iluminado, seria possível ver as bochechas vermelhas de Jeonghan. — Mais ou menos — Então ele se levanta e volta para onde estava sentado inicialmente.

Jeonghan está começando a se acostumar com os beijos de Joshua, algo que não sabia que precisava tanto. Embora continue sendo complexo, não quer misturar o sentimento de amizade que tem por Hong. Jeonghan está se envolvendo com Joshua de maneira inédita, mas considera continuar experimentando o sentimento que acha ser recente.

Jeonghan se pergunta o que se passa na mente de Joshua em situações como essa. Ele parece ser confiante em suas atitudes, e Jeonghan acreditaria se não tivesse notado a presença de um antigo hábito de Joshua: morder as bochechas. Hong tinha esse costume quando se sentia constrangido, aparentemente isso continua com ele mesmo sete anos depois. Ver Joshua mordendo as próprias bochechas como antigamente traz um sentimento de nostalgia.

Os dois garotos ficam no parquinho por mais alguns minutos, dando o tempo para Joshua terminar de fumar. O caminho de volta é um completo silêncio, mas não chega a ser constrangedor. Quando chegam na frente de suas casas, Jeonghan encoraja-se a se despedir primeiro.

— A gente se vê amanhã? — pergunta, um pouco sem jeito.

— Talvez.

Joshua dá de ombros e continua andando direto para a porta de sua casa. 

Deitado em sua cama, Jeonghan repensa tudo o que aconteceu em menos de 24 horas. Está tudo tão confuso. Logo no primeiro dia beijou Joshua mais de uma vez. Foi esquisito por ser diferente do que ele imaginou, só não tem certeza se isso é algo bom ou ruim. De qualquer maneira, continua sentindo coisas diferentes quando está perto de Joshua, só não é mais como antigamente, Joshua impacta Jeonghan de um jeito mais intenso, mais caloroso. É um frio na barriga bizarro, um coração impossível de controlar, as mãos e pernas paralisam ou tremem demais. São coisas que não sabe explicar e talvez prefira assim. Às vezes os sentimentos não precisam de uma explicação.

⋆⋆⋆

Na manhã seguinte, Jeonghan acorda preocupado, porque é o seu primeiro dia de aula. O início das aulas foi há alguns meses, portanto todos já possuem uma panelinha que ele dificilmente conseguirá se encaixar. Gostaria que Joshua o acompanhasse nessas horas solitárias. 

Ele sai bem cedo para não chegar atrasado caso se perca. Apesar de ter andado muito pelas mesmas ruas, as coisas mudaram durante o tempo que esteve longe. Sua tia deixou a casa logo depois, mas antes avisou que fica o dia todo fora, voltando apenas às 11 da noite. Jeonghan não contestou, afinal acha que ficará mais à vontade com o lugar só para si.

O menino chega rápido no lugar, por isso tem tempo de procurar o seu armário e sua sala e, felizmente, um é próximo do outro. 

As primeiras disciplinas são exatas. Não que se incomode, Jeonghan é muito bom com números. No início de todas as aulas é pedido que se apresente para a turma e professor. Sendo tímido com pessoas desconhecidas, não é uma tarefa fácil.

Apesar de todos os colegas parecerem amigáveis e gentis, nenhum foi aberto o bastante para convidá-lo à mesa na hora do intervalo. 

Jeonghan não é do tipo de comer pela manhã, porque quando isso acontece, sente um desconforto nada agradável no estômago. Ele deixa o prédio e senta-se em uma das mesas descobertas do pátio. Não há muito o que fazer, então aproveita o tempo livre para pegar o caderno e resolver os cálculos que não foram terminados durante a aula — um hobby que nem todos compreendem. No meio do processo, passa a ouvir cochichos de todos os cantos, o que acaba atrapalhando a sua concentração.

Ao erguer a cabeça, nota Joshua saindo do mesmo prédio que estava antes e caminhando em direção a mesa em que está sentado. Está um pouco surpreso, até porque não imaginou que Joshua estudaria na mesma instituição que se matriculou. É muita coincidência.

Joshua está com a cara fechada como ontem. Jeonghan percebe que o garoto é ainda mais atraente debaixo da luz do sol, suas tatuagens ficam mais visíveis e os piercings ganham mais destaque. Ele fica feliz por ver o amigo, pois não precisará encarar os próximos minutos do intervalo sozinho. Joshua, com suas roupas pretas dos pés à cabeça, chama atenção ao caminhar no meio de tantas outras coloridas. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto? — Joshua interroga, ocupando uma das cadeiras. Jeonghan olha para os cadernos como se fosse óbvio, Joshua dá de ombros. — Matemática? — questiona, virando as páginas de um dos livros.

Jeonghan ainda é capaz de ouvir os cochichos, mas, além disso, os olhares também pairam sobre ele e Joshua. O garoto não entende a situação, certamente o centro das atenções não é ele, e sim Joshua, porém, não sabe o porquê, então decide comentar sobre.

— Estou vendo que você é bem popular por aqui.

Ambos direcionam o olhar para os outros alunos. Joshua sorri sem mostrar os dentes, e Jeonghan percebe que adora ver o sorriso dele. Independente da maneira que for, o sorriso de Joshua consegue ser sempre encantador.

— É assim desde que o meu pai morreu.

O semblante de Joshua entristece. Não que ele estivesse com uma felicidade aparente antes, entretanto, Jeonghan não deixa de notar como o assunto o incomoda.

— Eu sinto muito — Jeonghan responde com sinceridade, mesmo porque sabe como o pai de Joshua era um homem admirável. Ele se lembra como o amigo era muito íntimo do homem mesmo criança.

— Todo mundo diz sentir. — Joshua desocupa o assento e, antes de dar as costas, diz: — Vem comigo.

Jeonghan não pensa sequer duas vezes antes de concordar, ele fecha os livros e cadernos rapidamente e os joga dentro da mochila junto com as canetas, lápis e borracha que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Os dois seguem para um lugar que Jeonghan não faz ideia de onde vai dar.

Quer muito dizer algo para confortar Joshua de alguma maneira, mas não sabe o quê. Fica sem jeito por perceber que, de fato, não conhece mais Joshua. Uma consequência do tempo que sabia que poderia acontecer, todavia, nunca considerou como uma realidade.

Jeonghan observa que estão na parte de trás da escola. Está vazio, a não ser por ele e Joshua. Há apenas uma floresta que parece não ter fim e ainda dá um medo danado, pelo menos para Jeonghan, Joshua não parece se importar muito. Quando se dá conta, Jeonghan vê Joshua subindo a escada de incêndio nas paredes do prédio. Não há ninguém dentro das salas de aula, portanto não há perigo que alguém os veja pelas janelas, mas Joshua não ligaria caso isso acontecesse. 

— É só não olhar para baixo — Joshua aconselha assim que percebe os movimentos hesitantes de Jeonghan, que, como sempre, obedece às ordens do amigo.

A subida é rápida. De baixo a altura parece ser bem maior do que realmente é. Do telhado é possível observar não só o pátio em que estavam minutos atrás, mas também uma pequena parte da cidade. Jeonghan acha que é uma vista linda e fica sorridente por estar com Joshua em um momento desses, já que ele torna tudo mais bonito e admirável. 

Joshua apanha o mesmo maço de cigarros do dia anterior, Jeonghan supõe que ele irá fumar por terem falado sobre seu pai e então pensa em como pode confortá-lo de uma forma que não precise pôr um cigarro na boca.

Ele recorda de quando o avô de Joshua faleceu, também lembra de como ele se esforçava para deixar o menino mais contente dia após dia. Não há mais gizes de cera, nem história em quadrinhos por perto e não tem nenhuma história boa o suficiente na cabeça, acaba por fazer a única coisa que pode no momento.

— O que está fazendo? — resmunga Joshua.

— Te abraçando, oras.

Um abraço consegue ser mais especial do que um beijo — pelo menos para Jeonghan. Pode ser por questão de segundos, mas ainda assim aflora um sentimento tão bom.

No momento em que os braços de Jeonghan envolvem Joshua e o apertam como se estivesse o proibindo de tomar qualquer atitude, ambos os corações se tornam apenas um e batem em sintonia.

Jeonghan sente que está fazendo o certo ao ver Joshua mordiscar a própria bochecha. Jeonghan adora provocar tal efeito no amigo, entretanto, mesmo recebendo um abraço, Joshua prossegue e acende o cigarro. Jeonghan se chateia porque ele consegue deixá-lo constrangido, mas não é o bastante.

Joshua devolve um olhar tão provocante que Jeonghan sente vontade de beijá-lo. Envergonhado, ele atira a mochila no chão e se senta em cima do objeto, Joshua se senta no chão sujo mesmo. O silêncio paira entre os dois, mas, apesar de não ser desconfortável, Jeonghan sente vontade de ouvir a voz do outro. Não é como quando eram crianças, a voz de Joshua não lhe causa mais relaxamento, mas uma adrenalina absurda, pensa em fazer coisas que nunca nem sequer passaram por sua cabeça antes.

Ele passa a encarar o amigo tatuado sem receio de ser pego no ato. Joshua, de fato, fica muito sexy enquanto fuma seu cigarro. Jeonghan encontra-se com um peso na consciência, pois sabe das consequências que um cigarro pode trazer.

Ele observa cada detalhe, dos cabelos pretos até a pequena parte de um tornozelo exposto. Sente um arrepio subir por toda a sua espinha dorsal; ele, então, ri, desacreditado com o estado em que se encontra.

— Qual é a graça? — Joshua pergunta, ao mesmo tempo em que bate o cigarro nos dedos para eliminar a parte queimada do tabaco.

— Você — Jeonghan desvia o olhar para a paisagem. — Você mudou muito. É a mesma pessoa, mas é — suspira — diferente.

Jeonghan nota o desconforto de Joshua, talvez ele realmente não goste de trazer o passado para o presente.

— Por que fez elas? — pergunta, apontando para as flores no antebraço e para o dragão no pescoço. 

— Às vezes a gente faz coisas que parecem que vão preencher o vazio de alguma forma, mas acaba sendo em vão, sabe? — Jeonghan pede licença com o olhos e toca no desenho do braço esquerdo. — Mas não me arrependo.

É perceptível como a respiração de Joshua passa a acelerar assim que Jeonghan toca em sua pele. Jeonghan analisa os traços feitos em tinta preta e os acha muito bem feitos, mas também está interessado na do dragão, quer vê-la e tocá-la.

— Até onde essa vai? — questiona, um pouco ofegante. Nem ao menos percebeu quando perdeu o controle da própria respiração.

Joshua desprende o braço das mãos de Jeonghan e se junta ainda mais do garoto. Ele passa a mão por debaixo da camiseta do outro, começa a tocar o peito de Jeonghan e desliza as pontas dos dedos até descansá-los um pouco acima do umbigo.

— Até aqui.

Ambos sentem um desejo exacerbado pelo toque um do outro. Jeonghan arrepia ao sentir os dedos gélidos de Joshua percorrendo por todo o seu tronco enquanto Joshua nota o volume elevado por baixo da calça de Jeonghan. Ele o beija delicadamente e desabotoa seu jeans gentilmente, sem qualquer pressa. Jeonghan, já impaciente, enlouquece com a provocação.

Mesmo estando longe de companhia, Jeonghan geme baixinho por medo de ser ouvido, e ele não faz ideia de como isso só faz Joshua o desejar ainda mais. Os lábios de Hong trazem boas sensações onde quer que eles estejam. Ele não sabia que um sexo oral poderia lhe dar tanto prazer. Ao contrário de Jeonghan, Joshua sabe muito bem o que está fazendo e é bom nisso, tanto que faz o amigo chegar ao ápice sem dificuldades.

Joshua sorri ao ver Jeonghan se contorcer, dá-lhe um beijo, um de despedida, e ordena: — Me espera na hora da saída. — Por fim, desce a escada, deixando Jeonghan, que está completamente desconcertado, sozinho.

Jeonghan se apressa antes do intervalo chegar ao fim. Mesmo com as pernas bambas, obtém sucesso em chegar ao chão em segurança. Assim que adentra a escola, sente os olhares para si e passa a achar que todos sabem do acontecido. Está paranoico e não deixa de ficar constrangido.

⋆⋆⋆

As aulas seguintes não são tão interessantes como as primeiras. Novamente é pedido que Jeonghan dê uma pequena introdução sobre si mesmo para as pessoas, mas, depois de ter repetido as mesmas palavras quase o dia todo, não se sente tão tímido ao precisar elevar a voz mais uma vez. Ele repara que, após ter interagido publicamente com Joshua, os alunos passaram a ter mais interesse em seu discurso. Gostaria de saber o motivo para todos ficarem tão curiosos quando se trata de Joshua. Deixa uma nota mental para lembrar-se de averiguar o mistério outro dia. 

A aula de Literatura é especialmente bizarra. Um garoto sentado no canto da sala chama a sua atenção, seus olhos são intimidadores e os mesmos não deixam de acompanhar nenhum passo de Jeonghan, o que faz com que o garoto se sinta um pouco incomodado. Tenta ignorar a situação, afinal é comum os olhares em cima de alunos novos, principalmente quando eles chegam no meio de um semestre, como foi com Jeonghan.

Ele passa a maior parte de seu tempo conferindo o relógio pendurado logo acima da lousa, pois não vê a hora de poder ir embora e se encontrar com Joshua. Curiosamente, ele passa a sentir essa necessidade de estarem juntos a todo momento, porque ficar longe de Joshua lhe causa abstinência. Mesmo que seja por um curto período, passa a sentir falta do toque do amigo, não consegue pensar em outra coisa, além da vontade de beijá-lo novamente.

Quando o sinal soa, indicando o fim da última aula, Jeonghan é o primeiro aluno a deixar a sala. Ele se apressa para chegar em seu armário e guarda alguns livros que julga não precisar em casa. O corredor lotado faz com que tenha dificuldades para se locomover, porém, é questão de poucos minutos para chegar do lado de fora. Assim que vê Joshua, sorri. O outro está fumando um cigarro encostado em uma das árvores do jardim.

— Que demora da porra, garoto — repreende Joshua, deixando a fumaça escapar.

— Eu nem demorei tanto assim — murmura.

Jeonghan estranha ao fazerem o caminho para o estacionamento da escola e fica boquiaberto quando Joshua para ao lado de um dos carros e abre a porta com a chave que tira do bolso. Não deixa de ficar empolgado, estar em um carro sem maiores de idade presentes é um passo muito valioso para qualquer adolescente com mais de 16 anos. 

Não faz a menor ideia de qual é o modelo do tal carro, mas é azul, não muito comprido e aparenta ser bem cuidado. Assim que se senta no banco ao lado do motorista, sente a espuma afundar, está confortável e tão fascinado que não é possível pôr em palavras.

— Coloca o cinto — ordena Joshua.

Ver Joshua dirigindo é uma experiência única. Com a mão direita no volante e segurando o cigarro com a esquerda, Joshua fica ainda mais sexy. O garoto até teve interesse em outras pessoas enquanto estava no Canadá, no entanto, nenhuma causava o mesmo efeito em Jeonghan. O jeito que Joshua o atrai de forma intensa é fora de comum, o que era inesperado, já que Jeonghan não o via assim até seus olhos se reencontrarem sete anos depois. Não é só Joshua que está diferente, Jeonghan também está.

— Você aprendeu a dirigir — Jeonghan quebra o silêncio logo após obedecer ao amigo e colocar o cinto. — Muito diferente do Joshua que imaginei.

— A imagem que você tinha de mim não existe mais.

Jeonghan sente um frio na barriga, visto que Joshua omite qualquer evidência de seu passado, incluindo não só a amizade de ambos, mas também ele mesmo. Jeonghan não quer enxergar Joshua como uma pessoa diferente, porém a fala de Hong não deixa de incomodá-lo. É a mais pura verdade, está bem na frente de seus olhos, Joshua definitivamente não é mais o mesmo. Jeonghan não se sente no direito de ter raiva, pois sabia como isso poderia acontecer, não há muito o que fazer.

O carro estaciona não muitos minutos depois em uma rua vazia, Jeonghan nem ao menos espera Joshua e sai do veículo logo que o motor é desligado. Ele disfarça removendo sujeira das unhas enquanto Joshua dá a volta e para bem ao seu lado.

— Chegamos.

Se Jeonghan não estivesse fingindo estar distraído, teria notado como Joshua estava aflito ao se direcionar a ele.

É uma casa de um único andar. As madeiras que formam as paredes estão descascadas e sujas por consequência do tempo, os vidros da única janela visível estão empoeirados e, junto com os jornais colocados sobre eles, impossibilitam a vista para o interior. A única coisa que se mantém intacta são os degraus feitos de pedra que levam a porta. Jeonghan chuta que a residência fora abandonada há pelo menos 20 anos.

Dando de ombros, Jeonghan arruma a mochila nas costas e vai em direção à porta, que também é de madeira, Joshua vai logo atrás. 

A sala de estar é grande o suficiente para cinco pessoas, os móveis nela são antigos e já estão velhos, alguns parecem que o toque de uma pena já basta para desmontarem. Jeonghan não se dá o trabalho de conferir outros cômodos. Assim que avista o sofá, se joga sobre o móvel, que é tão duro que é como estar sentando no chão. Ele cruza os braços e observa Joshua sentar-se na poltrona logo a frente. 

Jeonghan não se pronuncia durante minutos, o fato de Joshua não estar nem aí para o passado dos dois o deixa absurdamente emburrado e toda a agitação de antes foi embora em questão de segundos por causa de uma única frase.

— Você vai me ajudar com alguns cálculos — Joshua afirma. Não está pedindo um favor, diz como quem ordena. 

O outro apenas assente, não questiona e não faz piada. Ele pega os cadernos que trouxe dentro da mochila e pede que Joshua diga suas dúvidas, já Joshua explica as dificuldades que está tendo com trigonometria e comenta de um teste que terá na próxima semana. Além disso, reclama de como o professor adora dar mais de uma prova por bimestre e completa chamando Jeonghan de sortudo por não ter aulas com ele. Durante todo o discurso, Jeonghan não diz sequer uma palavra, deixando Joshua desconfortável e um pouco irritado. 

— O que foi, garoto? — questiona, já sem paciência.

— Nada — Joshua não desiste e continua a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta mais honesta. Jeonghan suspira e acrescenta: — Me chateia você não demonstrar qualquer interesse pelo passado.

— Garoto — Joshua se levanta e pega o maço no bolso da calça, se preparando para fumar. Sabe-se lá quantos cigarros fuma por dia. — O meu passado não é um conto de fadas pra eu ficar contando pra qualquer um que aparece na minha frente. 

— E eu? — Jeonghan o acompanha e fica ao seu lado, esperando que o mesmo se vire para encará-lo. — Eu não sou "qualquer um".

Gesticula as aspas mesmo que Joshua não esteja o vendo.

— Já disse que não lembro de você.

— Então me diz o que aconteceu pra você simplesmente me apagar da sua memória.

Joshua se vira e seus olhos encontram os de Jeonghan, os dois passam a se encarar com uma certa tristeza. Jeonghan não está com vontade de chorar, mas Joshua parece estar segurando algo, não sabe dizer se são lágrimas, porém, é perceptível que há algo dentro dele que precisa ser colocado para fora. Jeonghan espera por algum sinal enquanto Joshua abre a boca com a intenção de falar, mas parece mudar o repertório no meio do caminho. 

— Vamos embora, já está escurecendo. 

Os ombros de Jeonghan caem em desapontamento. Por menor que seja, ele tinha uma expectativa de Joshua confiar nele.

Hong passa por Jeonghan sem se preocupar em pegar seus cadernos sobre a poltrona, Jeonghan se responsabiliza por apanhar seus pertences e os do amigo. Antes de sair, confere o lugar para ter certeza de não ter esquecido nada. 

Do lado de fora, Joshua já está dentro do carro e com o motor ligado, ele está com o rosto virado para o outro lado da janela enquanto fuma o cigarro que acendeu antes. Jeonghan se senta no banco de passageiro e cruza os braços mais uma vez, assim como Joshua, evita o contato visual observando a vista pela janela. Joshua acelera o veículo. 

O silêncio grita no ouvido de Jeonghan, chega a ser ensurdecedor. Ele até pensa em comentar sobre como a cidade mudou desde a última vez, mas está tão amuado que prefere guardar o assunto para outro dia.

Quando o carro para em frente à casa de ambos, Joshua se mantém quieto e não se despede. Seu rosto continua virado a fim de não olhar diretamente para Jeonghan, aparentando estar indiferente. Jeonghan espera mais do que deveria, pois quer ouvir a voz do outro, mesmo que seja um simples "tchau". Percebendo que isso não acabará em lugar algum, diz:

— Até amanhã, eu acho.

Está tão chateado que caminha sem olhar para trás; Joshua, porém, vira o rosto para olhá-lo andar. Jeonghan nunca soube como isso machuca Joshua. 

Ele vai direto para o quarto, joga a mochila no chão e se deita em sua cama de barriga para baixo, pensando sobre como os seus sentimentos estão bagunçados. Jeonghan não sabe mais o que sente por Joshua, não tem mais domínio sobre suas emoções, e essa é a parte que mais lhe assusta. Na verdade, ele nunca soube dizer o que sente, mas também jamais considerou sentir qualquer tipo de raiva pelo amigo, embora seja exatamente o que esteja sentindo no momento.

No entanto, ele também sente culpa porque não é justo com nenhum dos dois sentir essa raiva, mas dói nele saber que a saudade não era mútua.

Naquela noite, chorou sem motivo no banho, apenas julgou necessário se aliviar de tal maneira. Quando viu o próprio rosto inchado e vermelho no reflexo do espelho, achou a situação ridícula; decidiu, então, que esquecerá que sequer um passado existiu, claro que será algo quase impossível para ele, mas dará o seu melhor para tratar Joshua como se estivessem se conhecendo — e de fato estão.

Foi dormir satisfeito e de rosto seco.

⋆⋆⋆

Jeonghan acorda no dia seguinte como se a partir desse momento um novo ciclo estivesse começando, está determinado a se acostumar com Joshua e conhecê-lo melhor. Mesmo que fique chateado por todo o passado esquecido, decide prestar atenção no presente e fazer novas lembranças com Joshua. 

Jeonghan tem o costume de acordar cedo mesmo aos finais de semana, e, aparentemente, Joshua possui o mesmo costume já que o mesmo aparece na porta de sua casa logo pela manhã. É a mesma pessoa dos dias anteriores, porém, aparenta estar mais sério. Apesar disso, o coração de Jeonghan pula de alegria ao vê-lo. Ele gosta desse sentimento.

— Vamos sair — Joshua não é de perguntar, ele afirma e espera que o obedeçam.

— Pra onde?

Ele encosta no batente da porta, como se estivesse o desafiando.

— Longe.

Joshua dá as costas, indo em direção ao seu carro, que está parado em frente a própria casa. 

Infelizmente, Jeonghan não possui tanto controle sobre si mesmo, principalmente quando se trata de Joshua. Seu cérebro e coração participam de uma luta em que o vencedor já está definido. Ele nunca deixaria uma oportunidade como essa passar longe.

Jeonghan conversa com sua tia e explica que conhece Joshua desde que se entende por gente, avisa que, caso sua mãe ligue, deve citar o nome dele, porque assim entenderá na mesma hora que o filho não está em perigo. 

Está animado e pensa em levar algo junto dele. Avista o ᴀᴛʟᴀꜱ: ꜱᴘᴀᴄᴇ 1 do ꜱʟᴇᴇᴘɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ʟᴀꜱᴛ, um CD que trouxe consigo do Canadá. Em um de seus aniversários, Jeonghan ganhou duas cópias e resolveu presentear Joshua com uma delas, mas com tantos acontecimentos, acabou se esquecendo. Os momentos dentro do carro têm tendência em serem silenciosos, então pega o objeto na mão e sai de casa.

Ele sente vontade dos lábios de Joshua e, assim que entra no carro, espera receber um beijo, já que ficaria constrangido caso tomasse qualquer atitude. Ele fica sem jeito quando nota que nada acontecerá, portanto vai direto ao ponto:

— Pra você colocar no rádio — diz, entregando o CD — O silêncio consegue ser bem chato às vezes.

ꜱᴜɴ começa a tocar e eles partem em viagem. Joshua está tão quieto que chega a incomodar, Jeonghan começa a ficar preocupado, mas prometeu que não insistiria. Ele deve esperar o momento de Joshua.

Durante o caminho, observa pela janela que estão fora da cidade, a paisagem é toda verde e vez ou outra avista uma casinha solitária no meio de tanta natureza. 

Ele observa Joshua algumas vezes e vê a luz do sol beijar a pele dos seus braços com inveja, pois é ele que deve beijá-lo, e como queria beijá-lo. Está com vontade de tocá-lo, de sentir o corpo do outro sobre o seu, é como uma abstinência, ele precisa daquilo. 

Joshua é luz para os olhos de Jeonghan e cada movimento seu é tão interessante de acompanhar, Jeonghan poderia o observar por horas, e é exatamente o que faz. Pelo resto da viagem, Jeonghan admira o amigo, que é ainda mais bonito que a paisagem do lado de fora. 

O tatuado não parece se incomodar com os olhares sobre si, inclusive, retribui algumas vezes, mas não evita ficar constrangido. Novamente, lá está ele, mordendo as próprias bochechas até sentir o gosto de sangue. 

Foram duas horas de viagem, mas para Jeonghan foram como minutos. Ouviram tantas vezes o mesmo álbum que Joshua pôde aprender versos das músicas. Jeonghan daria tudo para ouvi-lo cantar mais alto, seu canto com certeza deve ser ainda mais aconchegante que sua voz. 

Os dois chegam em uma área aberta, onde o céu azul é o teto de toda a região. Não há casas, pessoas ou animais, é apenas Joshua, Jeonghan e a natureza. Jeonghan tem a impressão de estar respirando melhor devido ao ar limpo do campo.

O carro é estacionado ao canto da estrada e ambos descem do veículo. Mais à frente, Jeonghan avista uma colina e acima dela uma única árvore. Parece planejado, como se tudo estivesse ali propositalmente. Sentando-se logo abaixo da árvore, Joshua diz:

— Eu venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho.

Jeonghan não entende o motivo de Joshua querer a sua companhia em um momento de solidão, mas está ali e prefere não questionar. Não tem muita noção sobre o que deveria ou não fazer, então se senta um pouco distante de Joshua e espera o próximo movimento do garoto.

Ele não se importa mais com o tempo que fica encarando o rosto ou as tatuagens de Joshua, mas o amigo nota a frequência com que isso acontece.

— Você quer me beijar, não quer?

Jeonghan se encolhe de vergonha, porém, é sincero e confirma com a cabeça. Joshua, como resposta, não se mexe, observando Jeonghan na espera de alguma atitude. Apesar de envergonhado, ele se aproxima e o beija. É perfeito. O gosto de menta junto com o de sangue mais o gelado do piercing labial o fazem arrepiar. Não é uma boca qualquer, é a boca de Joshua, ela possui seus detalhes e Jeonghan se sente privilegiado por conhecer todos eles.

Por um descuido, Jeonghan coloca a mão esquerda no peito de Joshua e o outro se afasta logo em seguida, quebrando o beijo repentinamente. Jeonghan fica confuso, pensa ter feito algo de errado ou ter passado dos limites — se é que existe algum. Ele percebe que Joshua está desconfortável, mas não é por causa dele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada — Aos poucos Joshua se aproxima de novo e, antes de beijar Jeonghan pela segunda vez, diz: — Meu corpo está dolorido, só isso.

Jeonghan sabe que algo está errado e tem certeza disso quando nota as expressões de dor que Joshua faz ao se mexer; ele, então, cuidadosamente, levanta sua camiseta preta. É uma surpresa obter sucesso, porém, não é uma descoberta feliz. A tatuagem de dragão realmente vai até o umbigo como havia comentado, entretanto, Jeonghan se assusta ao ver o peito de Joshua preenchido por hematomas de diferentes cores. Hong desvia o olhar.

Tem tantas perguntas, quer saber de tantas coisas, pensa em várias situações e razões para algo desse tipo acontecer com Joshua, mas se mantém quieto.

— O bosta do meu padrasto fez isso.

Jeonghan encontra uma brecha e consegue olhar nos olhos de Joshua, é perceptível como ele está se sentindo vulnerável. Ele beija Joshua, impedindo que mais palavras saiam dali. Mesmo que queira saber de tudo, não quer receber explicações de Joshua, pelo menos não nesse momento. Ele levanta ainda mais a camiseta e beija cada marca com muita delicadeza, tem medo de quebrá-lo mais do que já está.

Joshua é precioso demais e vê-lo machucado destrói Jeonghan por dentro. É péssimo, sente como se tivesse sido consigo mesmo. Joshua não merece sentir dor, é um absurdo machucar alguém como ele. Jeonghan sente raiva de um homem que nem ao menos conhece, contudo, tem um grande motivo para tal sentimento.

— Posso? — Jeonghan pede permissão para encostar a cabeça nas coxas de Joshua, que cede.

Joshua sentado, encostando as costas no tronco da árvore, e Jeonghan deitado, fazendo as coxas do amigo de travesseiro. Joshua acende outro cigarro e toma cuidado para não queimar Jeonghan enquanto faz carinho em seus cabelos. Jeonghan daria tudo para ver essa mesma cena de uma perspectiva diferente. 

Jeonghan só percebe que dormiu quando acorda horas depois encolhido no chão e com frio. O céu, antes ensolarado, agora está acompanhado de estrelas. É uma bela vista, ver o céu tão nítido é extraordinário. Está encantado, é estrela que não acaba mais.

Joshua toca alguns acordes em um violão logo ao lado. 

— Você perdeu o pôr-do-sol.

Um pôr-do-sol é fichinha perto de Joshua.

Está frio e Jeonghan tem uma pele sensível para coisas geladas, ele tenta se esquentar com os próprios braços, mas não obtém sucesso. Joshua, vendo a dificuldade do outro em lidar com a friagem, tira a jaqueta preta que está vestindo e a entrega para Jeonghan.

— Pega.

— Não precisa.

— Pega logo, garoto.

A jaqueta tem o tamanho ideal para Jeonghan, já que a altura de ambos os rapazes é semelhante. O cheiro do perfume de Joshua está impregnado e qualquer mínimo movimento que faz o aroma invade seu nariz. Talvez seja idiota, mas vestir a jaqueta do amigo faz com que Jeonghan se sinta abraçado pelo mesmo.

Ele é tão sortudo!

Minutos depois, os garotos decidem voltar para casa e assim que ligam o carro, ᴍᴏᴏɴ começa a tocar, um instrumental que combina perfeitamente com o céu estrelado que avistam. Tudo está tão calmo e relaxante, um tanto inaceitável que uma hora o dia chegará ao fim. É tão esquisito não estar ao lado de Joshua, Jeonghan sente falta dele. Sente falta de olhar em seus olhos, de ouvir a sua voz, tocar em sua pele e beijar a sua boca. É um vício que não consegue controlar, e nem quer. 

— Qualquer dia, quero ouvir você tocar uma música no violão.

Joshua ri de canto.

— Eu não sou tão bom assim.

— Bobagem — Jeonghan aproveita o bom humor de Joshua — Sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas é muito divertido descobrir coisas novas sobre você.

— E o que você descobriu?

Maldito que sempre se limita a poucas palavras.

— Hum — Jeonghan se vira para encará-lo enquanto pensa. — Você tem um costume bizarro de levantar a sobrancelha pra qualquer coisa, por exemplo.

— É mesmo? Nunca reparei nisso.

— Sim, você faz uma cara assim — Jeonghan tenta imitar o semblante sério que Joshua carrega sempre — e depois levanta a sobrancelha assim. — Joshua vira o rosto para enxergar a expressão de Jeonghan e ri logo em seguida. — Às vezes você dá um sorriso também — completa entre risos. 

Jeonghan fica tão feliz ao ouvir a risada de Joshua, consegue ser melhor do que qualquer música que já tenha ouvido. É um riso tão genuíno e inocente, faz com que ele se sinta bem pelo resto da noite. Jeonghan percebe que, apesar da falta de memória de Joshua, eles continuam se divertindo juntos e tendo momentos que só podem acontecer na companhia um do outro. É bom senti-lo de perto assim.

Eles se despem sem beijo, Jeonghan também não dá uma última olhada antes de entrar em casa. Joshua não gosta quando ele faz isso, mas Jeonghan não sabe.

Ao se deitar em sua cama, sente o aroma do perfume e percebe que esqueceu de devolver a jaqueta do amigo. Não que seja algo tão grave, afinal pode sentir seu cheiro a noite toda, assim terá a impressão de que Hong está ali com ele.

⋆⋆⋆

Já está de tarde quando Jeonghan acorda. Ele ainda está usando as mesmas roupas do dia anterior e a jaqueta de Joshua continua lhe servindo de coberta. Não planejava passar a manhã toda dormindo, mas não se arrepende, pois está descansado.

Ele se apressa para tomar um banho e comer algo, precisa devolver a jaqueta de Joshua logo — é a desculpa perfeita para poder vê-lo.

Sua tia está no sofá da sala, atitude incomum dela, o que faz Jeonghan sentir-se um pouco constrangido. Às vezes esquece que sua tia está na mesma casa que ele, em momentos de encontro, se sente invadindo o espaço que agora pertence a ela.

— Vou na casa do Joshua.

O nervosismo para se encontrar com Joshua foi embora, porém, um sentimento de ansiedade aflora em seu interior. Gosta da companhia do outro, de olhar em seus olhos e enxergar o mundo inteiro ali. É bom porque se sente completo.

Caminhar até a casa de Joshua lhe traz muitas memórias, mas é esquisito. Ele não sabe como se comportar em uma situação dessas. E se a mãe de Joshua atender a porta e ele não ter a oportunidade de entrar? Pior, e se der de cara com o padrasto? O que irá dizer? Por sorte, ou não, ninguém atende. Jeonghan toca a campainha duas vezes e nada de uma resposta. Ele dá uma olhada em volta da casa e encontra a janela de Joshua aberta; decide, então, arriscar. 

Jeonghan volta para a frente da porta de entrada e obtém sucesso ao tentar abri-la. Não é uma atitude inteligente, muitas coisas podem dar errado, mas segue a intuição. 

Seu coração bate tão forte que pode escutá-lo. Loucura. Corre direto para a escada com um plano: devolver a jaqueta depressa e ir embora o quanto antes.

Do pequeno corredor, ouve uma música vindo de um dos cômodos. Na medida em que se aproxima, o som fica ainda mais alto e audível. É ele. Sabe que é ele, pois Joshua está ouvindo o CD que o presenteou no dia anterior.

Jeonghan espia pela fresta da porta e vê Joshua escutar o instrumental de ᴍᴏᴏɴ. Ele está sentado na beirada da cama com seu violão em mãos, cantarolando alguma coisa. Logo depois, Jeonghan nota um papel deixado sobre a cama. Joshua nota a presença de Jeonghan pelo barulho da jaqueta caindo no chão e rapidamente guarda o papel antes sobre a cama.

— Sua jaqueta.

Jeonghan deixa a roupa logo acima da cadeira em frente a escrivaninha do quarto enquanto o instrumental de ᴍᴀʀꜱ passa a preencher seus ouvidos. Jeonghan explora o móvel com os olhos, há livros e cadernos espalhados, entretanto, Jeonghan não se atreve a mexer em nada. No meio de toda a bagunça, uma concha do mar alaranjada se destaca. Jeonghan sente que já a viu em outro lugar, ou pelo menos já viu uma parecida. Ele a pega na mão e examina com mais detalhes, forçando seu cérebro a tentar encontrar em tantas memórias onde ela se encaixaria. 

Joshua parece não gostar da ousadia de Jeonghan e logo se aproxima, retirando a concha de suas mãos e a colocando de volta no lugar.

— Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas... Sozinho — Joshua volta para sua cama, evitando olhar nos olhos de Jeonghan.

Apesar da chateação, Jeonghan entende o recado e volta para a própria casa.

Ele continua a pensar na concha e não se conforma em não conseguir se lembrar, pois sua memória é, geralmente, muito boa.

Ele planejava subir direto para o quarto, mas sua tia chama sua atenção antes mesmo de pôr os pés na escada. 

— Você veio pra cá por causa do vizinho?

— Por aí.

— Ele deve ter se sentido muito especial — Jeonghan concorda. Ele pensa em uma resposta adequada, mas só sorri sem jeito, esperando uma brecha para ir para o quarto. — Ele me perguntava muito sobre você, mas não mantenho contato direto com seus pais. As perguntas pararam depois que o pai dele morreu.

— Como sabe que o pai dele morreu? — Jeonghan pergunta, curioso. 

— Cidade pequena, Jeonghan, foi notícia por meses no jornal. — ela se ajeita — Foi um ótimo vizinho, enquanto vivo.

— Ele era incrível mesmo.

Durante o resto da tarde, Jeonghan pensa sobre Joshua e o que ouviu da tia. Faz sentido ele ter mudado tanto após a morte do pai, principalmente com toda a mídia da cidade em cima dele. Deve ter sido difícil. Com tanta coisa ruim na cabeça, as lembranças boas foram jogadas de canto. É a resposta que Jeonghan encontra para ter sido esquecido.

⋆⋆⋆

Na hora de ir para a escola, estranha ao ver o carro de Joshua parado em frente à sua casa logo de manhã. Joshua está dentro, sentado no banco do motorista e, assim que vê Jeonghan, se inclina para abrir a porta do passageiro, convidando o amigo a entrar. Jeonghan hesita na hora de decidir o que fazer, mas decide por acompanhá-lo.

— Bom dia! — cumprimenta, em um tom animado.

— Feliz a essa hora da manhã? — Joshua questiona, dando partida no automóvel.

Jeonghan se mantém falante durante todo o caminho. Ele reclama sobre como as aulas do dia serão todas de humanas, mas completa dizendo que tentará ser positivo quanto à elas, também comenta rápido sobre o menino de Literatura que ficou lhe encarando durante toda a aula outro dia, e mais outras coisas. Joshua ouve tudo e responde monossilabicamente apenas para deixar claro que está escutando.

Dessa vez, Joshua não leva o carro para o estacionamento, ele estaciona logo em frente à entrada principal, assim como alguns pais fazem.

— Você não vai entrar?

— Hoje não.

As pálpebras pesadas deixam explícito o cansaço de Joshua. Jeonghan se sente um tanto mal por Joshua ter acordado cedo apenas para lhe dar carona e pensa em pedir para que isso não se repita, afinal ele pode ir para a escola sozinho, mas, ao invés disso, sorri e agradece a carona.

Mais uma vez, Jeonghan sai do carro e não olha para trás. Se Jeonghan soubesse como isso chateia Joshua, não faria com tanta frequência.

⋆⋆⋆

Sozinho no intervalo, Jeonghan percebe que odeia ficar sem Joshua, não só pela falta que sente, mas também porque todos o olham e ele se sente acuado. Ele tenta ignorar as pessoas fazendo lições pendentes, porém, o atrapalham minutos depois quando duas pessoas se sentam em sua mesa.

O garoto para o que está fazendo e passa a encarar as duas meninas em sua frente, ambas estão com um ar de superioridade. A de cabelos ruivos é a primeira a falar:

— Você é o _novo_ namorado do Joshua? — diz entre risos.

Jeonghan se incomoda com a escolha de palavras da ruiva. 

— Por que a pergunta?

De maneira falha, Jeonghan tenta mostrar o máximo de confiança e firmeza no que está falando. Ajeita a postura das costas e levanta as sobrancelhas, assim como Joshua faz.

— Curiosidade. — Dessa vez é a loira que se pronuncia. — E então?

— Somos apenas — engole em seco — amigos.

As duas garotas deixam a mesa rapidamente, sem qualquer explicação. Jeonghan só entende a cena quando, na hora da saída, o mesmo garoto da aula de Literatura o impede de continuar o seu caminho.

— Oi! — Confuso, Jeonghan para o andar e encara o garoto, lembrando dos olhares estranhos que recebeu do mesmo. — Meu nome é Seungcheol.

Jeonghan avista o carro de Joshua e, antes de seguir seu caminho, diz:

— Desculpa, eu preciso ir.

— Quando você estará livre? — Seungcheol grita para Jeonghan, que já está um pouco distante.

Sem ter escutado uma palavra do colega de classe, Jeonghan lança um sinal de positivo com o dedão no ar como resposta. Ao entrar no carro, Joshua questiona:

— Quem era aquele?

— Um menino chamado Seungcheol.

Jeonghan nota a perna inquieta do amigo, o olhar disperso e as mãos apertando o volante. Percebendo o clima tenso no carro, Jeonghan muda de assunto perguntando o que farão o resto do dia, Joshua explica que eles irão na mesma casa de antes e que irão praticar um jogo. Jeonghan concorda, levemente aflito. Não conhecer Joshua tão bem quanto antes lhe dá uma certa incerteza, pois não sabe o que esperar do tatuado ao seu lado.

Jeonghan decide largar a mochila dentro do carro, já Joshua leva uma para dentro junto com eles. Ele fica surpreso ao ver a garrafa de Jack Daniels e um copo menor sendo colocados no chão lado a lado. Jeonghan só experimentou cerveja, por isso, ao ver a garrafa de uísque, sente um calor de adrenalina percorrer o seu corpo. Se pergunta onde Joshua conseguiu uma bebida alcoólica, mas deixa os questionamentos para lá.

— Funciona assim: te faço uma pergunta, se você não quiser responder, precisa beber. — Joshua senta-se no chão e Jeonghan o acompanha. — Você pode escolher não beber, se quiser. — Joshua diz, respeitando os limites de Jeonghan. — Eu começo. — Joshua abre a garrafa e enche o copinho. — Qual é o seu sentimento por mim?

— Somos amigos. — Jeonghan responde antes mesmo de Joshua conseguir terminar a pergunta. Nervoso, ele pega o copinho e diz: — Minha vez. — Ele pensa um pouco e completa: — E os seus sentimentos por mim?

Joshua pega o copo na mão de Jeonghan e bebe o líquido de uma vez, fazendo uma careta engraçada depois. 

— Prefiro não mentir igual você. — Joshua provoca e Jeonghan fica sem graça, corando levemente as bochechas. — Como foi a sua primeira vez?

Jeonghan fica ainda mais vermelho, ele pede o copo de forma apressada. Não contaria para Joshua que ainda é virgem, não que isso seja um problema na sua vida, mas não quer parecer menos experiente para o amigo. O gosto amargo do uísque queima sua garganta e o faz tremer dos pés à cabeça. Tenta não fazer careta, mas é impossível. Seu estômago reclama do líquido. Joshua ri da situação.

— Você já teve o coração machucado?

Joshua pega um cigarro e o acende antes de responder:

— Sim. — O passado é realmente um assunto muito delicado para ele. — Quem foi a primeira pessoa que você amou?

Jeonghan, de repente, trava, e o coração também. Pela primeira vez, Joshua vem à sua mente quando o perguntam diretamente sobre amor. Jeonghan involuntariamente confessa para si mesmo que há um sentimento além de amizade por Joshua. É um sentimento gostoso, pois sente que finalmente está sendo honesto consigo mesmo.

Um filme passa por sua cabeça e então repara que sempre amou Joshua, desde o primeiro momento em que fitou seus olhos. Suas dúvidas foram respondidas e não pode ter mais certeza: ele ama Joshua verdadeiramente.

— E aí, garoto? — Joshua, impaciente, interrompe os pensamento de Jeonghan.

— Não quero beber de novo, o que tenho que fazer?

O gosto amargo não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

— Nada.

Joshua dá uma última tragada no cigarro e o apaga, jogando o resto dentro do copo ainda cheio. Ele se aproxima de um Jeonghan envergonhado e o beija. Os beijos de Joshua são sempre suaves, apesar da aparência selvagem, tudo nele é de extrema calma e delicadeza. Jeonghan não sabe dizer se foi o pouco de álcool que bebeu ou a recém descoberta, mas o beijo está diferente, ao invés de relaxar, seu corpo parece esquentar mais a cada vez que sua língua toca na do outro. 

Joshua tira a camiseta de Jeonghan, que fica envergonhado e se encolhe. Hong passa as mãos pelos braços nus do amigo, talvez como um ato de conforto. Logo em seguida, Joshua despe o tronco e Jeonghan vê que os hematomas estão menos aparentes e, sem pensar, encosta os dedos trêmulos no peito de Joshua, seguindo o caminho de uma ponta à outra. Joshua estremece ao sentir o toque do amigo.

Os corpos de Joshua e Jeonghan tornam-se um. Observar suas tatuagens e ouvi-lo gemer deixa Jeonghan cada vez mais excitado. Aproveita um dos momentos de cansaço de Joshua para beijar cada canto dos desenhos feitos na pele de Joshua. Beija, lambe e chupa até sentir a boca dormente.

Jeonghan só passa a ter mais certeza de como ele ama Joshua. O outro, sem qualquer roupa, lhe proporciona um prazer que jamais esquecerá. Joshua é inesquecível.

Jeonghan tira um peso que vinha carregando desde muito antes. O sentimento que ele nunca soube pôr em palavras é simplesmente amor, algo tão simples, mas tão complexo ao mesmo tempo. Seu peito se enche, quer explodir e gritar ali mesmo que ama e sempre amou Joshua. Mas, por enquanto, só ele deve saber, quer aproveitar sozinho o quentinho do coração.

Os dois ficam no sofá abraçados, os corpos se esquentando da brisa fria da noite. Joshua acende um cigarro e Jeonghan bebe mais um copinho do uísque, que serve de substituto para um beliscão. Jeonghan não está sonhando e essa é a melhor parte.

⋆⋆⋆

É um dia como qualquer outro, Joshua e Jeonghan estão na mesma casa abandonada de sempre, fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre. Joshua está fumando no sofá e Jeonghan está tentando estudar para uma prova que está por vir. Seria um dia como qualquer outro se Joshua não estivesse tão distante. O garoto que mal fala está ainda mais quieto, se isso fosse possível.

Ele está ali ao lado de Jeonghan, mas sua cabeça está em outro lugar. Seu cigarro se desfaz sozinho. Está tão distraído que Jeonghan não deixa de notar, fica incomodado, pois quer saber o que está acontecendo. Ele sabe que Joshua não é de palavras, portanto toma atitudes que precisam de muita coragem. Ele respira fundo e larga os cadernos sobre a mesa de centro. Jeonghan chega mais perto de Joshua e o beija, mas não é como das outras vezes e Jeonghan se pergunta o que fez de errado; ele, então, sussurra no ouvido de Joshua:

— O que aconteceu?

Joshua nem ao menos se mexe e Jeonghan é mais ousado ainda, descendo a mão e desabotoando a calça de Joshua. Jeonghan só não esperava que Joshua fosse o afastar de um jeito tão seco. Seu ego foi ferido e está envergonhado.

— Fica quieto, garoto. 

Jeonghan prefere não insistir e respeitar o espaço de Joshua, porém, ele ainda tem uma pulga atrás da orelha que está lhe perturbando. Pensar sobre a falha tentativa de animá-lo só lhe deixa ainda mais frustrado. Joshua consegue ser muito difícil às vezes, mas ele está se superando dessa vez.

Foram algumas horas em silêncio. Jeonghan já desencanou e está focado nos livros em seu colo, vez ou outra ele checa Joshua, mas o menino continua na mesma. Jeonghan pensa em sugerir para irem embora, mas é egoísta demais para querer ficar longe de Joshua.

— Hoje faz um ano que meu pai morreu — Joshua começa, pegando Jeonghan de surpresa. O outro não pensa duas vezes em deixar os livros para prestar toda a sua atenção no amigo. — E eu não sei como me sentir sobre isso, eu não queria ligar, mas não deixo de pensar nele.

Jeonghan se aproxima novamente, mas dessa vez vai para um abraço. Ele se aninha em Joshua, como se fosse um jeito de dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

— Fico lembrando do dia e me sinto um bosta — a voz de Joshua demonstra que ele pode chorar a qualquer instante — Fui muito otário de achar que podia contar com ele pra sempre.

— Você não é um bosta e não foi otário. — Jeonghan não sabe que palavras usar, mas dá o seu melhor. — Você tem que pensar nos momentos bons, porque ficar lembrando dos ruins não vai adiantar muita coisa, sabe?

As palavras de Jeonghan bastam para Joshua ficar quieto novamente, ele parece refletir sobre o que acabara de ouvir e Jeonghan sente que fez a coisa certa. Os dois se mantêm na posição até a brisa da madrugada fazer com que sintam frio.

⋆⋆⋆

Alguns dias passam e as coisas vão muito bem. Jeonghan conversa frequentemente com os pais e dia após dia, depois de ver Joshua, passa a amá-lo ainda mais, se é que é possível. Tudo sobre o outro garoto faz com que o seu coração fique agitado, até mesmo sua cara emburrada o deixa feliz. 

Pensar sobre o dia que terá que ir embora o deixa triste, sente-se assim toda vez que fala com sua mãe pelo telefone. Ele sente muita falta não só dela, mas também de seu pai, entretanto, não quer ter que deixar Joshua pela segunda vez, mas tenta não se preocupar com isso.

Durante o tempo que passou, Joshua levou Jeonghan todos os dias para a escola, e ele continuava sem companhia em todos eles. Hong confessou não ter a menor paciência para ir à escola e revelou para Jeonghan que só aparece lá para realizar testes e entregar trabalhos, assim garante uma nota mínima no final do ano letivo.

Jeonghan passou a evitar falar sobre o passado com Joshua e percebeu que ele se sente ainda mais a vontade perto de si. Aceitou que o outro só irá desabafar quando se sentir confortável o suficiente.

Os beijos se tornaram mais frequentes, os toques tinham mais vontade e os olhares mais significados. Jeonghan não via mais chances de retornarem a amizade que tinham, visto que estava cada vez mais apaixonado. Agora ele quer começar algo novo, algo que deixe claro que os sentimentos de ambos sejam recíprocos. Jeonghan quer poder apresentar Joshua como o seu namorado para os outros.

— Tem certeza que não vai entrar? — Jeonghan insiste, ainda dentro do carro parado na frente da escola.

— Outro dia — Joshua responde, prestes a pegar um cigarro.

— Sabe, eu fico um pouco sozinho... — Joshua coloca o cigarro ainda sem acender na boca e vira o olhar para encarar Jeonghan, que fica satisfeito por ter conseguido a atenção que queria. — Não fiz amizade com ninguém. 

— É melhor assim — O sinal de início as aulas soa, e Jeonghan se ajeita para sair do carro. Joshua o puxa pelo braço e sela seus lábios com os de Jeonghan. — Até mais tarde.

Jeonghan sorri sem graça enquanto olha para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém os tenha visto, e se despede:

— Até.

No intervalo, continua solitário, mas Joshua permanece em seus pensamentos. Jeonghan se senta na mesa de sempre, pega o caderno de Matemática que parece nunca tirar da bolsa e resolve exercícios até o próximo sinal. 

Olhar para o relógio é sempre uma agonia para Jeonghan, que anseia a hora de poder ir embora para ficar ao lado de Joshua. A casa se tornou o cantinho especial dos dois, ali parecem ser as únicas pessoas do mundo. Jeonghan ama essa exclusividade.

Na última aula do dia, Seungcheol esbarra em Jeonghan no corredor e pede para conversarem assim que o sinal de saída soar, Jeonghan concorda com certa incerteza. Quando a tal aula chega ao fim, guarda as coisas no armário e espera o garoto do lado de fora. De longe, avista o carro de Joshua com o mesmo dentro, ele ergue a mão e faz um sinal como se pedisse para que esperasse um pouco. Fica ansioso com a demora de Seungcheol, quer se apressar. Sente o alívio quando o vê caminhar entre as outras pessoas.

— O que você precisa me falar?

— Está com pressa? — Seungcheol ironiza, Jeonghan se mantém quieto. — Chegou no meu ouvido que você está solteiro, certo?

ɴᴀᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ᴍᴜɪᴛᴏ ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏ _,_ Jeonghan pensa, ousado.

— Sim, é verdade, mas — Jeonghan é interrompido pelo braço de Seungcheol, que é colocado sobre seu ombro e o arrasta para frente — eu estou interessado em outra pessoa.

Jeonghan avista Joshua sair do carro e caminhar em direção aos dois, ele tenta agilizar a conversa, mas Seungcheol, que também nota a presença de Joshua, é mais rápido ainda. Repentinamente, ele lhe dá um beijo, com muitas testemunhas em volta. Jeonghan se sente completamente desconfortável, parece errado quando não é com Joshua. É nojento. Eles se separam e Seungcheol estampa um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Assim que se aproxima, Joshua parte direto para o soco, sem qualquer conversa de introdução. A bochecha de Seungcheol passa a ficar vermelha e ele cai no chão.

— Se você encostar nele assim de novo, eu acabo com você — Joshua cospe as palavras para Seungcheol, que parece estar se divertindo com a situação.

— Ciúmes, Joshua? — Seungcheol responde, provocando ainda mais. Joshua pega na mão de Jeonghan e o guia em direção ao carro. Seungcheol então grita: — Não vai durar, menino, esse filha da puta vai te largar quando você menos esperar!

Jeonghan finge que não ouve, mas ouviu cada sílaba. 

Já é certo, todo dia após Joshua buscar Jeonghan na escola, eles vão para a tal casa abandonada e passam muito tempo a sós lá. Enquanto Joshua fuma, Jeonghan se distrai com outras coisas. Uma hora Joshua o interrompia e ficam o resto da noite trocando carícias, às vezes até passando disso. Mas, dessa vez, Jeonghan quis ir direto para casa e Joshua concordou sem relutar. Não estão no clima.

Não importa o tempo ou o dia, os caminhos dentro do carro são quase sempre silenciosos. Mesmo com o presente de Jeonghan, Joshua liga o rádio poucas vezes. Por isso, Jeonghan passou a ter o costume de olhar o caminho pela janela enquanto Joshua fuma e dirige ao seu lado.

Vez ou outra, Joshua, quando não estava ocupando uma das mãos com um cigarro, descansava a mão na coxa de Jeonghan, que arrepiava ao sentir a mão do outro pesando em sua perna. Quando estavam nesse estado, o que Jeonghan mais queria era parar o carro e beijá-lo com intensidade, mesmo naquele espaço minúsculo, mesmo que estivessem no meio da rua. Joshua conseguia ser mais atrevido que Jeonghan, qualquer farol que pegassem fechado, ele usava a mão livre do volante para brincar com diferentes partes do corpo de Jeonghan. Ah, como Jeonghan o amava.

Durante o caminho, Jeonghan avista alguns lugares da cidade que não se lembra de ter ido sequer algum dia da infância. Ele já não lembra das lojas, dos restaurantes, nem mesmo do cinema. É um sentimento estranho, porque ele se lembra da cidade e tem um sentimento de nostalgia andando por aí, mas parece ser um lugar completamente diferente. Assim como Joshua.

Apesar do hábito de manter o silêncio, naquele dia, algo fora do comum havia acontecido e alguns minutos antes de chegarem em casa, conversaram:

— Vocês se conhecem?

— A gente namorou — responde de maneira seca.

— Você não precisava ter batido nele, foi só um beijo. — Jeonghan repreende, certo do que diz, não se encolhe e quer que Joshua realmente o ouça, pelo menos dessa vez.

— Não foi só um beijo — Joshua nem ao menos tira o rosto da estrada, Jeonghan não sabe se isso é bom ou ruim. — Ele te usou pra me provocar — completa, usando um tom mais nervoso e impaciente, como se fosse óbvio demais para precisar ser dito.

— Então ele conseguiu o que queria.

Ao chegarem nos portões do condomínio, Jeonghan repara em como a mão de Joshua está vermelha e inchada, aparentando doer e incomodar o garoto. Jeonghan não deixa de se preocupar, precisa fazer algo a respeito, então quando o carro estaciona, ele diz:

— Entra — Joshua o encara com um olhar um tanto provocante, Jeonghan acrescenta: — Pra cuidar disso aí. — Ele aponta para a mão aparentemente sensível de Joshua.

— 'Tá tudo bem. — Jeonghan devolve um olhar desapontado, o que faz Joshua mudar de ideia na mesma hora. — Só porque você insistiu.

Jeonghan percebe como Joshua olha o interior da casa com atenção, ele observa cada cantinho, e Jeonghan se deixa iludir por achar que isso pode ajudá-lo a se lembrar de algo.

Com uma bolsa de gelo na mão, Jeonghan sugere irem para seu quarto. Assim que entram no cômodo, Joshua vai diretamente para a janela, o único lugar que ainda guarda marcas do Jeonghan de sete anos atrás. Ele lê os nomes de super-heróis riscados em voz alta, Jeonghan se sente envergonhado, mas se pergunta como Joshua esqueceu que alguns nomes dali foram escritos por ele mesmo junto a Jeonghan.

— Super-heróis? — Joshua ri de canto.

— Toma — Jeonghan entrega a bolsa de gelo para Joshua, que se senta na beirada da cama — Coloca em cima da sua mão.

Joshua obedece, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o gelado em contato com sua pele ainda sensível.

Jeonghan sabe que não é o melhor momento para começar uma conversa sobre um assunto complicado, porém, precisa tirar o pensamento que ronda sua cabeça ou então enlouquecerá.

— O que ele disse é verdade? — Joshua o encara e Jeonghan desvia o olhar para os dedos da mão, passando a tirar sujeiras das unhas. — Você vai me largar também?

— Tudo tem um fim, Jeonghan, até eu e você. — Jeonghan ouve, reparando na escolha de palavras, Joshua faz questão de separá-los, deixando claro a inexistência de uma união. — A gente não pode acontecer.

— A gente já aconteceu faz muito tempo — retruca baixinho, se referindo indiretamente a sete anos atrás.

— Meu pai foi assassinado — Joshua ameaça pegar um cigarro, mas desiste ao sentir a mão latejar — Talvez essa porra tenha mexido demais com a minha cabeça, por isso devo ter esquecido você.

— É... — diz entre um suspiro — Talvez...

Jeonghan pode fingir que não liga, mas a situação continua a lhe incomodar. É como um soco no estômago ter passado todos esses anos pensando em Joshua e não ter acontecido o mesmo do outro lado. Não ser importante para alguém que você ama é doloroso.

Ele gostaria de poder mandar não só no coração, mas também nas suas próprias memórias, assim seria mais fácil para ambos. Está feliz por estar ao lado de Joshua novamente, porém, seria ainda melhor se Joshua ao menos lembrasse de algo. Jeonghan não gosta de admitir, mas o amigo foi uma grande decepção.

Ele encosta a cabeça no travesseiro e, por alguns minutos, finge que Joshua não está ali. Fecha os olhos a fim de esvaziar a cabeça. Não pensa em ninguém, nem em si mesmo. É o momento mais pacífico que teve desde que voltou para a cidade, é tudo o que ele precisava.

Apesar do fingimento, Joshua ainda está sentado na beirada da mesma cama em que se deitou. Ele abre os olhos e nota que Joshua já estava o olhando, então sorri. Ele se joga mais para o canto da cama e convida o tatuado com batidinhas no colchão, o mesmo hesita, mas acaba se rendendo. 

Jeonghan sabe que uma hora as coisas irão terminar, afinal precisa voltar para o Canadá, mas saber que, do ponto de vista de Joshua, eles nem ao menos começaram algo lhe machuca um cadinho.

Está disposto a fazer outra promessa para ficar ao lado de Joshua, mesmo que isso signifique voltar para o Canadá e começar tudo de novo, juntando cada dinheiro que ganhar para então fazer uma outra viagem. Contudo, isso não se tornará realidade, porque, segundo Joshua, eles não podem acontecer. É um relacionamento com data de validade. 

Pensa tanto que deixa uma lágrima escorrer. O caminho molhado pela bochecha dói, não mais que o coração, mas é como se arranhasse. Joshua se apoia pelos cotovelos e beija exatamente onde a gota para. Dá beijinhos confortantes em todo o rosto de Jeonghan, que em meio a tristeza segura o rosto de Joshua e o admira.

Todos os seus detalhes são dignos de admiração: o nariz que, apesar de delicado, acompanha um piercing no septo; os olhos levemente arredondados formam uma linha totalmente adorável quando Joshua sorri; os lábios rosados, pequenos e macios trazem um piercing junto que, de todos, é o que Jeonghan mais gosta, pois é ele que sente ao beijar Joshua, é por causa dele que se lembra que os lábios são de Joshua.

Aos invés de beijá-lo, Jeonghan abraça Joshua. Abraça para ele não escapar, abraça forte. Ficam assim por longos minutos, até os braços de Jeonghan ficarem dormentes e ele precisar voltar a posição inicial. Joshua finaliza o momento selando os lábios com os de Jeonghan.

Nenhum dos dois consegue dormir, ambos pensam muito sobre a mesma coisa. Joshua passa a mexer nos cabelos de Jeonghan enquanto canta ᴠᴇɴᴜꜱ baixinho, uma das músicas do disco que Jeonghan lhe deu. A voz de Joshua é tão suave. Ao ouvi-lo cantar, Jeonghan se encontra no paraíso, um lugar só dos dois. 

Jeonghan reconhece a música logo no primeiro verso, depois finge que Joshua está recitando tais palavras para si. Como se fosse um meio de confessar seus sentimentos também. Mas não é recíproco e Jeonghan precisa aceitar isso. 

O garoto acaba se perdendo na voz de Joshua e dorme antes mesmo da música chegar ao fim. Joshua aproveita que não será ouvido e diz coisas que Jeonghan nunca saberá, palavras que Jeonghan tanto almeja, mas não tem a oportunidade de ouvir.

⋆⋆⋆

O aniversário de Jeonghan havia chegado, o garoto estava vivendo momentos tão mágicos que chegou a esquecer. Ele preferiu não contar para sua tia e nem para Joshua, quis viver como um dia qualquer e assim foi. Alguns dias depois, deixa escapar em uma conversa com Joshua sobre a data.

— Por que não me contou?

— Não era importante.

— Não interessa, garoto. — Joshua se livra do cinto e pega uma sacola jogada no banco de trás. — Eu sei que você gostou dela, então pode ficar, como presente, sei lá. — Joshua está constrangido, isso ele nunca conseguirá esconder.

Jeonghan abre a sacola e pega na mão a concha que viu no quarto de Joshua dias atrás. Ele está lhe dando um presente e por isso se sente especial. Jeonghan a guardará com todo cuidado. Ter algo que pertence a Joshua é um grande feito, já que ele não conseguirá ganhar seu coração. Jeonghan sorri e agradece o presente; Joshua, então, o beija.

Agora que tem plena certeza do que sente pelo amigo, os beijos são mais melancólicos. Jeonghan o ama, mas é um sentimento que não receberá de volta. Dói. Todos os beijos lhe dão uma falsa esperança e odeia seu coração por isso. Ele liga tanto para pequenos momentos como esse.

⋆⋆⋆

Já é sábado e Jeonghan não tem planos para o final de semana, suas provas já passaram e os trabalhos já foram entregues. Está literalmente no tédio, esperando que Joshua venha salvar o seu dia. E por falar em Joshua, sua mente agitada não para de pensar sobre ele sequer um segundo. Embora não queira se importar, Jeonghan sente vontade de perguntar muitas coisas, mas não tem coragem alguma. 

Ele está na sala, tentando prestar atenção na televisão ligada, quando o telefone toca alto.

— Alô?

— Oi filho, sou eu — a voz de sua mãe ecoa do outro lado da linha.

— Oi mãe — Não faz tantos dias desde a última vez que se falaram, por instantes se preocupa. — Aconteceu algo?

— Liguei pra te avisar que compramos a sua passagem de volta — Ela passa a explicar algumas coisas, mas Jeonghan não ouve uma palavra. O fim agora é mais real do que nunca, e ele não pode fazer nada a respeito. Sente um frio na barriga. — O voo é daqui um mês.

Jeonghan e sua mãe têm uma conversa genérica, com perguntas e respostas mais genéricas ainda, por mais alguns minutos. Jeonghan tem só mais um mês ao lado de Joshua, o peito aperta ao pensar nisso. Antes de deixá-lo, gostaria de contar para Joshua tudo o que sente e sempre sentiu. Mesmo que Joshua o rejeite, doerá, mas pelo menos será honesto. Ao desligar o telefone, ouve uma buzina do lado de fora. É ele. 

Joshua está dentro de seu carro ligado com um cigarro na mão, uma imagem que Jeonghan sentirá falta. O garoto está de óculos escuros, apesar do sol estar atrás das nuvens. Jeonghan fecha a porta atrás de si e corre até o carro.

Antes de partirem, Jeonghan tem sua primeira iniciativa e beija Joshua. Só ele mesmo sabe como sentirá falta desses beijos. É tão difícil ter que pensar no adeus.

— Vou te levar em um lugar especial — revela Joshua, depois de se ajeitar em seu banco.

Jeonghan nunca questiona e não será agora que vai, apenas assente e seguem o caminho.

Embora não se lembre tanto assim da cidade, Jeonghan percebe que estão indo à sorveteria perto do lago, pois nota o verde ficar cada vez mais perceptível. Ambos, quando crianças, foram algumas vezes nessa mesma sorveteria. Jeonghan sente-se nostálgico e está empolgado para reviver a experiência ao lado de Joshua.

A sorveteria é pequena, muito típica de bairro e vende os sabores mais comuns e populares. Atravessando a rua, logo à frente da tal sorveteria, há um lago gigantesco, onde é possível nadar em dias bem quentes. Em volta do lago, há areia, o que dá a impressão de estarem em uma praia sem mar.

Jeonghan faz o clichê e pede duas bolas de chocolate, enquanto Joshua pede duas de menta. Jeonghan nota que o outro é um grande fã de coisas mentoladas.

Os dois tomam todo o sorvete sentados em uma das mesas do lugar. Estão em silêncio, mas só isso já basta, é bom sentir a presença um do outro. Joshua brinca com a mão de Jeonghan durante todo o tempo. Jeonghan já está tão acostumado ao toque do outro que não é mais eletrizante, mas sim confortante. Ele sentirá falta da pele do outro sobre a sua. 

Assim que terminam, vão para o tal lago e lá têm o momento de suas vidas. Tiram as camisetas e nadam na água gelada. Jeonghan tem o beijo mais molhado de sua vida, mas por ser com Joshua, não é algo ruim. Eles fazem carinho na pele um do outro por de baixo da água, chegam até a se abraçar por poucos segundos com a intenção de se esquentarem. É um momento apenas deles.

Jeonghan sente que Joshua está particularmente diferente, sente que aquele Joshua está de volta. Quando saem de dentro da água e se sentam na areia, Jeonghan entre as pernas de Joshua e Joshua esquentando Jeonghan, ele pensa que é a hora perfeita para resumir seus sentimentos em três palavras.

— Acho que — ele começa, um pouco nervoso e incerto do que dizer, mas Joshua já está ouvindo, então decide prosseguir: — eu te amo.

O coração acelera na mesma rapidez com que as palavras saem de sua boca. Está feliz, mas ansioso também. Fica ainda mais agoniado quando Joshua demora mais do que o necessário para vir com uma resposta. 

— Garoto — Jeonghan se arrepende — Isso nunca vai dar certo, não tem jeito de dar certo. — Joshua responde, calmo. Ele parece sentir pena, não é isso que Jeonghan quer.

— Por que não?

Jeonghan se desprende de Joshua e se vira a fim de encará-lo nos olhos. Está irritado como nunca esteve antes, já está cansado de ouvir a mesma coisa. 

— Nós somos apenas conhecidos que se beijam e fazem sexo. — Incrédulo, Jeonghan se levanta e encara Joshua de cima. — Onde que isso funcionaria?

— Não somos conhecidos, Joshua, éramos melhores amigos! — Jeonghan não queria, mas eleva a voz e começa a chorar no segundo seguinte. Está exausto de doer tanto. 

— Eu não sei te amar — Joshua também se levanta e Jeonghan nota os olhos avermelhados do outro. Isso será mais difícil do que imaginou. — Não do jeito que você merece, então, por favor, esquece isso, Hannie. 

Ambos paralisam. Joshua por falar demais, Jeonghan por escutar demais. De repente, tudo perde o sentido. Jeonghan está ainda mais confuso e perdido, ele sente seu peito sufocar, ficar sem ar. Tudo em sua volta gira, mas se mantém em pé, precisa de forças para encarar esse momento.

— _Hannie_ — repete as palavras do outro — Você lembra... — Então se dá conta do que realmente aconteceu. — Você lembra! — grita de novo, com raiva.

Joshua nem ao menos responde, apenas continua paralisado, olhando com uma expressão semelhante a de "estraguei tudo". Jeonghan nem ao menos acredita que ouviu certo, está cheio de dúvidas e todas sem resposta, mas decide adquirir uma para a lista.

— Por que mentiu? Por que fez isso comigo?

Jeonghan está sentindo a pior dor de todas! Sente-se como um idiota, burro e estúpido. Está doendo tanto que apenas encolhe os ombros e fica vulnerável para quem quiser ver. As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto e descem até o pescoço, alguns minutos depois os olhos passam a arder.

— E-Eu...

Joshua se aproxima de Jeonghan e tenta ao menos tocar suas costas ainda nuas a fim de confortar o outro, mesmo que saiba não ser a pessoa mais adequada para isso.

— Sai! — Jeonghan grita e, logo em seguida, o empurra pelos ombros. — Não toca em mim! — diz entre soluços.

Jeonghan pega a camiseta largada na areia e anda depressa para longe dali. Está sem dinheiro para pegar um ônibus, então prefere andar quilômetros a pé ao ter que se sentar ao lado de Joshua novamente. Joshua pega o carro e segue Jeonghan por todo o caminho, tentando convencê-lo a entrar, mas Jeonghan finge não ouvir e segue chorando. 

É um caminho longo, seus pés doem, mas não mais do que o próprio coração. Não há mais lágrimas para chorar, está seco de lágrimas e vazio de sentimentos. Não sabe mais o que dizer, o que fazer ou o que sentir. Está tudo confuso, bagunçado, um furacão o invadiu sem pedir licença e destruiu tudo o que viu pela frente.

Furacões costumam ter nome de pessoas, e o que destruiu Jeonghan se chama Joshua. 

⋆⋆⋆

Uma semana se passou. Nos últimos dias, Jeonghan sentiu todo tipo de sentimento, mas principalmente se sentiu traído. Todo esse tempo foi enganado, não sabe o motivo e está em dúvida sobre se gostaria de saber. Chorou alguns dias, mas chorou todas as noites.

Amou, odiou e perdoou Joshua diversas vezes.

Amou, odiou e perdoou a si mesmo diversas vezes. 

Ele tentou de muitos jeitos fazer com que o amor fosse embora, que deixasse ele em paz, afinal ele mesmo irá embora dali alguns dias. Tentou se convencer de que nada ali vale a pena, que deve esquecer qualquer coisa que envolva essa cidade, esse condomínio, aquele parquinho, Joshua, mas não conseguiu.

Joshua foi o principal pensamento durante todo esse período. Não o via desde o dia do lago e, por mais que não quisesse admitir para si mesmo, sentia falta do outro. Sentiu-se culpado, queria voltar atrás e esperar o tempo de Joshua para ouvir suas razões. Havia uma razão, Jeonghan sabia que sim. 

Ele ainda está machucado, seu coração não se recuperou por inteiro, mas quanto mais tempo ficar longe de Joshua mais dolorido será. Parece errado estar longe daquele que tanto ama. 

Depois da escola, que foi sozinho, resolve passar na casa abandonada, é o único lugar que o fará sentir a presença de Joshua. Tem dificuldades de acertar a rua certa, pois não memorizou o caminho para o lugar. Já está escuro quando finalmente a avista de longe. E as luzes estão acesas. Ele está ali. 

Jeonghan pondera um pouco se deve ou não entrar, mas por mais machucado que esteja, por mais que sua cabeça diga que não deve, seu coração parece precisar disso. É como se tivesse um ímã em Joshua e seu coração fosse atraído magneticamente por ele. Então vai, sem pensar muito, passa pela porta e lá está ele. 

Joshua está sentado no sofá, fumando um cigarro — só Deus sabe quantos já foram — e tomando o mesmo uísque de outro dia. Jeonghan encosta na parede e o observa por alguns instantes. Joshua sempre esteve ali e só agora Jeonghan pôde perceber como foi estúpido ao ter acredito que foi esquecido tão facilmente. Ri de si mesmo. Não está tudo bem, mas pode ficar.

Jeonghan se senta na poltrona que fora ocupada por Joshua algumas vezes, Joshua nota a presença do outro mas sequer se mexe. Jeonghan nota que Joshua chorou recentemente e que o cigarro, apesar de aceso, não foi tragado e que a garrafa, apesar de aberta, está cheia. 

Ele sente vontade de abraçá-lo, caramba!, como quer colar seu corpo ao de Joshua. Mas se contém, porque não seria bom nem para ele nem para Joshua. Antes de falar, pega a garrafa já aberta e toma um gole do bico mesmo. Sente o gosto amargo invadir sua garganta, isso parece trazer a coragem que precisa. 

— Eu vou embora — começa, e Joshua move a cabeça para olhá-lo — Não agora, daqui pouco mais que duas semanas — Jeonghan espera alguma resposta. Suspira ao receber o silêncio. — Não quero te forçar a nada, Joshua, mas, por favor, se você tem alguma coisa pra me falar, é melhor que seja agora.

É difícil. O silêncio é ensurdecedor. Jeonghan fica ali por mais tempo do que necessário. Espera e parece uma eternidade. São minutos, mas parece como dias. Tudo no silêncio. Jeonghan fica cada vez mais nervoso ao olhar para Joshua, que se mantém na mesma posição, encarando Jeonghan, sem falar nada; Jeonghan, então, percebe que isso não irá a lugar nenhum. Joshua está certo, sempre esteve, eles não têm como dar certo.

Jeonghan se levanta da poltrona. Deixar Joshua ali é a segunda coisa mais dolorosa que já fez, a primeira foi deixá-lo quando eram crianças. Jeonghan anda em passos lentos, como se isso fosse dar alguns minutos a mais para alimentar sua própria esperança, mas não tem mais o que fazer quando passa da porta que entrou minutos antes. Ele para um pouco e admira a rua, lembra da primeira vez que viu a casa, porque talvez essa seja a última visita.

Jeonghan ainda não sabe, mas Joshua o ama muito, ama mais do que ele possa imaginar. Tudo sobre Jeonghan é importante para Joshua e nada o fará parar de amá-lo. Joshua tem medo, é tão covarde que deixou uma insegurança machucar a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. Jeonghan também não sabe, mas doeu demais para Joshua quando viu Jeonghan partir pela primeira vez. Ele jamais deixaria isso acontecer uma segunda vez.

Por isso, Joshua se levanta do sofá, joga o cigarro dentro da garrafa e vai em direção à porta. Sente um alivio tão grande ao ver Jeonghan ali, parado, como um anjo que sempre foi. Quando nota que Jeonghan está prestes a seguir caminho, o puxa para um abraço. Joshua o abraça tão forte. Pela primeira vez em meses está sendo quem ele é de verdade.

— Espera — sussurra no ouvido de Jeonghan.

**FIM.**


End file.
